Fresh Start
by Jasmine Kay
Summary: *Sequel to a new arrival* What happens when someone gets a tad bit to interested in a member of the Cullen family?and who is this strange man who keeps following bella and above all what does he want?
1. Night,Night

**It's finnally here! The long awaited sequeal to "A New Arrival" Well, not really lol. enjoy.**

Fresh Start

Night, Night

EPOV:

"Edward stop," Bella giggled as I laid loving kisses across the length of her neck.

"why?" I asked. Running an ice cold finger up her thigh. She gasped. I smiled crookedly. I could tell I was turning her on. It would only be a matter of seconds before she would hand all control over to me.

"Anna might walk in," she gasped shaking her head in one final attempt to clear her lust filled mind.

"You forget, love, I can read minds," She groaned as I nibbled at her earlobe.

"Not Anna's ," She reminded me before she finally gave in. It was true, not only had Anna inherited Bella's looks she had inherited her mind as well. It was soo… frustrating.

We made out for a good amount of time reveling in the taste of each other. Since Bella's change we didn't have to worry about her pesky need for breath anymore. In many ways Bella's change had made things easier for me. But there were still things I missed. Liker her eyes, her heart beat and her warm skin but I had her and that was all that mattered.

She started squirming beneath me causing me to groan. "Bella," I warned "you'll be the death me,"

She smiled. "Not likely, sweetheart, your already dead, remember?" She said stroking my chest. Desire coursed through me. Suddenly we heard footstep and we quickly sprang apart. Well not really, I mean Bella had her head on my chest but at least I wasn't on top anymore.

Our bedroom door cracked open. "Mommy," My adorable five year old daughter said walking in to our room. She was rubbing her eyes as she walked into the room in her white night gown holding a teddy bear by it leg in her free hand . "I had a bad dream," She said.

I patted the bed and she rushed up. Bell laughed as Anna snuggled in between us. "What was the dream about?" Bella asked. Anna yawned.

"There was a big bad wolf and he was trying to eat me," She said. I stiffened as my eye's met Bella's but we quickly shunned the thought away.

"Sleep baby," I said and began humming her lullaby.

Bella kissed her head and began stroking her hear lovingly. Pretty soon Anna was in a deep state of slumber.

She was so cute that I longed to place kisses all over her tiny face yet I couldn't bring myself to disturb her while she was so peaceful. I looked at Bella and knew she was struggling against the same urge. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Bella asked so softly that it seemed as if she had mouthed the words. I nodded.

"I can't believe she's starting school soon, it seemed like only yesterday we were potty training her," I said using the same low tone of voice she was.

"I know," Bell said as she her finger drew lazy circles against Anna's cheek. "They grow up so fast." I noticed Anna shiver and I quickly shifted so that the comforter was covering her.

"I'm going to have to watch out for boys," I said darkly. If one of them dared to approach my baby girl I would defiantly give them a good scare .

Bella tried to cover up a giggle. "She's five Edward,"

I raised an eyebrow "Would you have fallen in love with me if we were both five?" She took a moment to consider the question. Then she sighed

"Point taken," I kissed Anna's head and together Bella and I watched our darling daughter sleep. Lost in a world of dreams.

**please reveiw.I won't update until i have at least ten reveiws. btw check out ma polls. you guys r awesome/**


	2. Breakfast time

**Thank you for the amazing reveiws. you guys rock! and yes, Anna does know that her entire family is made up of vampires.**

Breakfast Time

BPOV:

I heard Anna's heart beat quicken and knew that she would wake up at any second now. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw me. "Morning baby," I said kissing her forehead. "How did you sleep?"

She yawned and stretched. "Fine, I need a human minute," she said using the same line I used to use with Edward in what seemed like an eternity ago. I laughed.

"Go," I said. Anna sat up and was just about to crawl out of bed when Edward stopped her.

"Hey," Edward grumbled "aren't you forgetting something?" Anna's face twisted up in thought then she understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy, you know I love you ," she said and kissed his cheek before she climbed out of bed and ran to her bathroom.

I shook my head "I still don't know where she gets all that energy," I told him while rummaging through our closet.

"I think she gets it from Alice, it's contagious," Edward said.

"I heard that," Alice said from the hallway. Probably on her way to Anna's room. She had taken it upon herself to dressing Anna. Not that Anna minded. In a way she had inherited a little something from each of the Cullen's.

She had Alice's love for shopping., Edwards love for music, Emmett's sense of humor , Carlisle's compassion, Esme's ability to love fiercely, Rosalie's love for auto-mobiles and she was quite just like Jasper AND she was really shy just like me.

We both laughed at Alice and quickly dressed. Edward wore jeans and a t-shirt and I donned on a pair of jeans and a v-necked , long sleeved top. We made our way downstairs and all the Cullen's were in the kitchen, not that they ate anything but we had long before decided that we would sit with Anna during meal times so that she didn't feel lonely considering the fact that she was now the only one who ever ate human food.

"Good morning," Esme said as she placed waffles onto a plate and laid it on the table.

"Mornin', " I said. "Did you pack Anna's lunchbox?" She shook her head. So I started packing it up. I was just zipping it up when Anna and Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"You can't rush perfection Emmett," Alice said. Emmett rolled his eyes and I was sure he muttered "women," But even he couldn't deny the fact that Anna looked cute. She was wearing a little blue dress coupled with a dainty pair of slippers.

"Morning," She chimed. Everyone returned the greeting warmly. Alice went over to Jasper and sat on his lap giving him a kiss.

"Get a room," Emmett said.

"Get a life," Jasper said which earned a thump on the head from Emmett.

"So are you ready for your first day of school?" Esme asked ignoring them. Anna stopped eating and looked up. "Ummm actually," she said putting a hand on her stomach and giving us a heart wrenching look. "I don't feel so good, I think I'm coming down with the uhh… flue, yeah that's it .the flue." And to prove her point she coughed.

"Really?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. Anna nodded. She gave us an irresistible look. Every time she gave us that look we all caved.

"Well then I suppose I'm going to ho have to give you a vaccination." Carlisle said solemnly. I smiled inwardily if I knew my daughter this statement would cut her little act short. She hate needles just as much as I did.

I saw shock mar Anna's adorable feature's . "Umm actually come to think of it, I'm feeling much better now,"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked concerned. Damn he was a good actor. "Let me go get my medical bag,"

"No," Anna said desperately "I'm fine, really,"

Alice's eyes glazed over and she went blank we all stiffened and waited for the vision to end. "Well?" I asked.

Alice looked at Anna who was gulping down her milk and then began speaking in Spanish. "She's going to be a handful when you drop her off, so brace yourself, the rest of us will take a different car." Alice said careful not to say Anna's name lest she realized that we were talking about her.

"I'm done," Anna said. She had a little milk moustache.

"Wait right there," Alice yelled in English. None of us moved. She hopped of Jaspers lap and ran up the stairs she reappeared in record time with a camera in her hand. "Say cheese, Annie,"

"Cheese," Anna said smiling. I shook my head. We were all enrolling in college again and Alice (big surprise) had decided that she wanted to study photography.

I got up and whipped Anna's moustache . "Lets go," I said.

"Why aren't we all taking the same car?" Anna asked as we made our way to Edwards new Volvo. She was so observant.

"There isn't any room for all off us, to take one car," Edward said calmly.

"We could have taken uncle Emmett's car. " Anna persisted.

"It would have been difficult finding parking with a car as big as that sweetie," I said. Anna shrugged and we all climbed into theVolvo. I put on my seat belt and made sure Anna put hers on.

Then we started driving towards the school, Edwards compositions echoing in the car.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. pleasr reveiw and check out my polls. Another ten reveiws would be nice, (hint,hint)**


	3. First Day

First Day.

EPOV:

I cut the engine and then went to open Anna's door. She held her arms up indicating that she wanted to be carried. I picked her up and held her in my arms. Then I mentally kicked myself for it. If Alice's vision was correct I was playing right into Anna's trap.

Almost immediately her arms circled around my neck and held on tight. Bella got out of the car carrying Anna's bag. "Annie, come on honey let go," I said trying to gently pry her arms from my neck.

"No," She said and she sounded like she was crying. I looked at Bella for strength but she looked helpless. "Don't you love me?" She asked. My heart sank.

"Baby, of course I love you, _we_ love you very much but you have to get an education sweetheart." I said trying my best to convince her. This was my baby girl for gods sake! I couldn't stand to see her unhappy.

"But what if I don't want to?" She asked.

"We all have to sometimes do things we don't want to honey," Bella said. "Besides who knows? maybe you'll like it."

Anna looked like she didn't believe us but she loosened her grip from around my neck. "You promise to pick me up at two sharp?" She asked.

"I swear," I said.

"Not a minute later." Bella agreed.

"Okay," Anna said. Brushing her tears away. Bella took out a tissue and helped her. When Anna had calmed down I took one of Anna's small hands and Bella took the other as we headed inside the building to Anna's class.

We opened the door to Miss Honeys class. She was a small well rounded woman in her mid-thirties with green eyes and a whole bunch of red hair held up by a pair of chop-sticks. "Hello," She said stooping down to Anna's level. She sounded Irish. 'And you are?"

"Annabelle Cullen," Anna said shyly. She immediately let go of my hand and went to hide behind her mothers leg. The teacher laughed. _Dear Lord her parents are awfully young . Such a shame. _Damn it she was getting on my nerves. What's it to her anyways? I'm old enough to be her great-great grand father.

"Well ,come on," Miss Honey said "And join the rest of the class." Anna nodded. Sensing that we probably wanted to talk to Anna before we left she left us alone. Well at least she had some sense in her. Bella and I both came down to Anna's eye level.

"You take care now, okay?" Bella said. Hugging Anna tightly.

"Okay momma," she said sweetly. Then she turned to me.

"Okay listen honey, these kids are not like us okay? So you have to be very careful around them and not use your powers. This is very important honey ." Anna nodded.

"Also," I went on. "No kicking no punching and don't run to fast." She was stronger than the average human but not as strong as a vampire.

"Daddy, I know what I'm doing, " she said "relax," I hugged her tightly.

"Stay safe," I said. "and be good." Anna nodded and Bella handed her, her bag. She started walking toward a round table that was thankfully an all girls table. She waved goodbye to us and we waved back.

We headed out of the classroom the few parents that were still there gave us dirty looks because we were so young. I tried my best to block out their thoughts but some kept slipping. _Whore._ Some woman thought looking at Bella. _Unbelievable! Child services should take that poor child away. They can't raise her._ Another thought. God damn it I wanted to kill them.

"Honey?' Bella asked. "What's wrong? You seem kind of tense."

"Nothing," I said. I couldn't tell her. It would break her heart if she found out what people were saying or rather thinking about us. Sensing that I didn't want to discuss the topic any further she let it go.

"You think she's okay?" Bella asked worriedly as we got into the Volvo. "Maybe we should go back-"

"No," I said firmly. If we go back I might give in to the urge to take my daughter away from those people. I knew they wouldn't be mean to her . She was only a child , it was us they had a problem with. " Please Bella," I said in a softer tone "That felt horrible, leaving her like that."

"I know," Bella said putting her hand on mine as we drove to college.

Anna POV:

Some time later. During recess.

Nobody wanted to talk to me. It wasn't fair. There was this one girl called Sara who talked to me for a while but then this other girl called Jenny told her not to talk to me. Tear pricked my eyes. It wasn't fair. I never did anything to them. I opened my lunch box .Suddenly I spied a note in it. I opened it . _We Love you. Be safe._ I smiled.

"Hi," A boy from my class said. He had blue eyes and blonde hair. "can I sit with you?" I nodded. "I'm Bert. Bert Broody,"

"Anna Cullen." I said smiling at him he seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you," He said. "What sandwich do you have?"

"Peanut butter and jelly, you?"

"Cheese, do you want to trade?"

"Okay," I said handing him my sandwich as he handed me his. Maybe school wasn't so bad after all.

_Later. _

Alice Pov:

The car came to a halt in front of the school gate and Anna rushed in. "Aunt Alice," she squealed when she saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone else still had classes so I decided to hitch a ride with your parents." I said laughing. She grinned.

"How was your first day?" Bella asked. Anna shrugged.

" Boring. The teacher taught us stuff I already knew." Anna said. once when Jasper and I were bored we had decided to teach Anna the entire first grade curriculum. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. "Nobody would talk to me," she said sadly. Bella and Edward stiffened. "Well except for this one boy called Bert." Bella relaxed but Edwards hand tightened around the steering wheel.

"Really?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, he invited me over to his house for a play date can I go please?"

"No, " Edward said at the same time Bella said "Yes," Bella gave Edward a look. And I mean a look. She looked scary . Like… a vampire.

"I mean, "Edward said quickly. "Tell him to come over to our house for a play date."

"Okay," Anna said. I smiled. This should be interesting.

**Hey guys , today is my birthday so im hoping to get a lot of nice reveiws. AND dont 4get to VOTE ON MY POLLS. **


	4. Play Date

**i just wanted to thank you guys for wishing me a happy birthday. It was awesome. Thank you. The Italics are the thoughts Edward is hearing.**

Edward looked so nervous that nothing we did calmed him down. I shook my head. Honestly! He was acting as if we were inviting Bert over to kill Anna. It was ridiculous! "Edward," I said for the hundredth time. "Relax,"

He stopped midway through his pacing. "Don't you tell me to calm down," He hissed. "This whole thing was _your_ idea Isabella." The use of my full name on his tongue stung.

"I beg to differ Edward, it was your idea to invite him to our house." He ran his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner.

"Well, I couldn't send her over to his house, how do I know he won't try something. Maybe his mother wouldn't be watching them as closely ," I gasped.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I gritted out." Number one, Bert is in foster care, he doesn't have a mother .Number two, They are both _five_. They still believe in Santa Clause and the Easter bunny." He sighed.

"I know," he said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "But she's my daughter Bella. I never knew why your father hated me so much but I'm starting to see how he must have felt like." I knelt before him and coxed him into looking at me.

"My father didn't hate you," I reassured him. "Resented you, maybe. But not hated you,"

"I could read his thoughts Bella," he said. I grinned.

"Well maybe a little." I said and then I kissed him. It was an innocent peck on the lips that was soon followed by another and another. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Anna shrieked bounding down the stairs like a little whirlwind. "Hi," She said opening the front door. I heard a car screeching as it sped away. His foster mother didn't even bother to come in. Secretly I thought that maybe she neglected him a little. But I wasn't one to make judgments she was probably in a hurry or something.

"Hey," Bert said shyly walking into the house . As if on cue Esme and Carlisle came out to greet our new guest. At human pace of course. They were both anxious to meet Anna's new friend. The others were dying to meet him as well but they had to go hunting because they hadn't hunted for so long and they didn't trust themselves around Bert. It was easier with Annabelle because she faintly smelled like a vampire and since she hung around us so much she smelled like us to.

"Welcome to our home, " Carlisle said warmly.

"Uh… thanks?" Bert said . Sensing his distress Esme said to Carlisle.

"Come along dear, it was nice meeting you……"

'Bert," Bert said, "My name is Bert."

"Yes, Bert."

"Hi," I said. Edward only waved.

"You wanna go upstairs to my room?" Anna asked. I felt Edward arm flex and I immediately grabbed it .

"Okay," Bert said and they were off.

Bert Pov:

"Wow," I said as I walked into Anna's room. It was every little girls dream room.

"My aunt Alice is a shopaholic," she explained. "She kind of likes to go over the top." I merely nodded. "So, what do you want to play?" She asked trying to distract me. I walked up to her smiling devilishly then I put a hand on her shoulder and said "your it," and I ran away.

"Hey," Anna said. 'No fair," and started chasing me.

_One hour later. _

"That was so much fun," I panted.

"uh-huh," Anna said in a breathless voice.

Epov:

"Edward don't you dare go up there," Bella hissed.

"I'm just going to see if they want anything to eat." I said.

"You don't honestly, expect me to believe that." Damn the woman could read me like a book. Or maybe I was being to obvious.

"They have been up there for two hours, I just want to go see if everything is ok." Bella shook her head and held her hands up in a I give up posture. She sauntered off to the living room . No doubt to complain to Esme.

"Well mine certainly doesn't look like _that_." I heard Anna say.

"Show me," Bert said. I opened the door to Anna's room to see Bert standing in front of Anna ,his pants were all the way down his ankles.

"Oh my God," I said shocked. "Pull your pants up. NOW." Bert quickly pulled his pants up. He looked terrified. I guess I looked pretty damn scary. Good. This was the last time I was letting a boy into my daughters room. 'Now Dad," Anna said.

"No," I said. 'I don't want to hear it, just go sit on the bed." Bella had rushed up the stairs. Of course by now Anna and Bert were sitting on the bed looking Angelic. Bella put her hand on the door "Edward what the hell is going……………." Then her eyes glazed over and she just stopped moving.

"Mrs. Cullen," Bert asked frightened. After a minute or so, Bella came back to herself. I rushed to her side.

"Honey?" I asked worried. "Are you ok?" She nodded and started acting like nothing had happened. This always unnerved me .One would think that after five years I would be used to this.

"I saw," She explained in Spanish. "I'll leave you to it. And darling please try to not to kill the boy." I grimaced and she smiled and left. I turned back to the two criminals on the bed. I brought a chair and sat down on it. I took a minute to compose myself.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I asked Bert. He only looked confused. "Do you plan on marrying her?"

"I think it's a bit to early to be thinking about that don't you think sir?" I nodded._ Man! It's not like I saw anything. He really needs to loosen up we were only curious._ I stifled a sigh of relief. Well that was good. I looked at Anna's hopeful face and sighed it would be wrong to ban her only friend from the house.

"Don't do it again." I said. They both nodded. And I got up and left the room.

"That was generous of you." Bella said when I walked into the living room.

"That was the hardest thing I had ever had to do." I said. She laughed. "Where are Esme and Carlisle?"

"They went to the store ," Bella said.

"Together?" I asked incredulously.

"They want to spend quality time with one another." She said. I rolled my eyes'Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said. And so we did.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. lol. please review and vote on my polls. Choclate chip cookies for all those who do.**


	5. Siblings

**mY WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE. yAY.praise god, heaven and all the prophets and angels in the sky! lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Siblingngs

Bpov:

"We are home," Alice screeched walking into the house.

"Hi," I said from the living room. Bert had gone home mere minutes ago because it was getting late. When Edward heard that he let out a breath that he seemed to be holding since Bert got here.

"Hello," Edward said cheerfully. I had made him watch comedies but hid the movie '_Jersey_ _girl_' in case it made him uncomfortable.

"Hello father," Emmett said seriously. I giggled. "Might I go see mistress Annabelle? I swear to you sir my intentions are completely pure." Then as if he couldn't hold it in anymore he burst into fits of laughter.

"Alice!" Edward groaned. " Tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Edwaaaard" She said through fits of laughter. "They"-giggle- "made meeeeee," Edward shook his head and I was trying my best not to laugh.

Rosalie was trying her best not to laugh too to spare Edwards feeling. And Jasper. Poor, poor Jasper looked like he was suffering from a mental breakdown. I guess all the emotions in the room were too much for him. He was on the floor laughing his head off.

Anna bounded down the stairs. I guess she heard all the commotion down stairs. She really was supposed to be in bed but I let it pass. "Uncle Emmett ,"she shrieked from the top of the stairs and ran down to meet him. Emmett laughed, picked her up and twirled her around. "Annie. How's my favorite human?"

"Fine," she giggled. "Did you get the explosives?" That stopped us all dead short. Well everyone but Jasper who was still recovering from his fits of laughter.

"What Explosives?" I yelled. Worry flooded through me like a storm. Oh my god! I never thought Emmett could be so irresponsible! Emmett slapped a hand against his forehead and came down to Anna's eye level. "Anna ,what's rule number one?" He asked.

"Blame uncle Jasper if anything goes wrong?" she said sweetly. Luckily Jasper was still laughing and Alice was to busy placating him to defend him.

"No, that's rule number two, what's rule number one?"

"Don't tell anybody about the explosives." She said understanding dawning upon her now that she had realized what she had done. "Shoot." and stamped her foot. Emmett nodded.

"Where are they?" Edward asked Emmett angrily. He looked ready to kill. Damn he looked so sexy when he was angry. And he always errr… _preformed_ awfully well when he was angry. I shook my head. Snap out of it Bella.

"In the trunk of the Jeep." Emmett mumbled. Edward left the house at top speed. Probably to get rid of them.

"Anna your grounded go up to your room right now. " I said.

'But I didn't do anything. " she whined.

"NOW!" seeing that I meant business she quickly ran up to her room. Banging her door shut. "And your grounded too." I said turning to Emmett and glaring at him. His mouth fell open and that sent Jasper into another fit of giggles. Alice was at her wits end trying to calm him down.

"You can't ground me." Emmett gasped. "I'm a grown man."

"Oh yes she can." Rosalie said. "Honestly Emmett what were you thinking? Upstairs now." He groaned then walked upstairs at snail pace .

"They are just going to screw aren't they?" I asked Alice when they were both safely upstairs. She nodded. Jasper had FINALLY recovered. He smiled wickedly and then said. "Alice I have an idea. It involves you, a bathroom and a large bottle of Mr. bubble." Alice giggled as he picked her up and ran with her upstairs.

I sighed and waited for Edward to come back inside. I guess he was having trouble getting rid of the explosives. It took him two hours and 34 minutes to get rid of it. Wow. "What took you so long?" I complained when he got back in.

"I didn't where to hide it." He said. "So, I threw it into the Lake." I laughed. He grinned and kissed me. "Why don't we wish the little vixen upstairs goodnight and then go to our room for some alone time?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed.

"Deal." I said and we made our way upstairs. I slowly opened the door to Anna's room. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I asked my daughter. As Edward and I came and sat on her satin sheeted bed.

"If I say I love you am I still grounded?" She asked. Edward chuckled.

"Nice try love, go to sleep." He said and kissed her goodnight then we both went to our room and got out of our clothes and then well… made sweet love until morning.

**i KNOW its short, but don't hate me. please, please review. I want at least 10 b4 the next chapter is posted. (prettty please?) **


	6. Bad News

Bad News

Bpov

"Edward honey. That chair has to go." The chair in question was an old second hand brown leather chair that did not match the interior design of our room. At all! Plus it was really ugly.

"We can't." Edward whined. "It has sentimental value. Don't you remember?" Now he wiggled his eyebrows like an idiot and smiled. If I were human I would have blushed. We had on occasion made love on that chair.

"Yeah! Kill him." I heard Anna yell from downstairs. I raised an eyebrow at Edward and he shrugged.

"She's watching boxing with Emmett and Jasper ." He explained.

"We should g down and check it out. I hope Emmett is not teaching her how to bet." I frowned and the thought and Edward laughed.

"You worry to much."

"Oh. Haha look who's talking." I said sarcastically but I couldn't help but smile . We made our way downstairs to the living room where Emmett, Jasper and Annabelle were sitting transfixed by the match playing on the TV.

"No! get up." Jasper moaned to the T.V. Esme was there shaking her head. "Most little girls would be more interested in playing with their Barbie dolls. You on the other hand are obsessed with watching big sweaty men beat each other to the pulp." I guess she was talking to Anna.

"Welcome to the 21st century Gran." She muttered.

"Anna." I said sternly. Honestly I did not raise her to be rude to her elders.

"Sorry Gran. " she mumbled though I doubted she meant it. ''Knock 'em dead!" She screamed at the TV. I sighed. She was definitely spending way too much time with Emmett. "Yes." She yelled jumping up and down on the sofa excitedly. "I win." I look at the TV and sure enough one of the boxers was on the floor.

Emmett and Jasper both groaned and handed her a 5 dollar bill each. They didn't mind losing the money. They just hated losing.

"Annabelle Mason Cullen." Edward said sternly folding his arms and looking pointedly at the money in her hands.

She pouted but Edward didn't given. I could only imagine the amount of self control it took him to not give in to Anna. She handed Emmett and Jasper their money back. Jasper shrugged and took the money but Emmett wouldn't.

"No way. You earned that fair and square." Anna grinned triumphantly.

"May we please change the channel. This is extremely violent and I would appreciate it if you two don't ruin the girl." Esme said before Edward could yell at Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes but nevertheless started flipping through channels.

He settled on a channel where a tiger was finishing of its prey. A deer. "Ewww," Anna said burying her face into Jaspers chest. "Turn it off."

"What?" Emmett asked confused

"Change it." Anna moaned from Jasper's chest. "Please."

"Emmett. The TV." Esme said.

"Oh." Emmett said and changed the channel.

"It's safe to look now." Jasper chuckled ruffling Anna's hair. I shook my head an smiled. Then Alice came in looking terribly worried. She gave Edward a look and suddenly his jaw tightened.

"Bella why don't we …"Alice began but didn't finish because the News caught my attention. Something about a forest fire in Forks. If my heart had been beating it would have stopped.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Why did you change it to the News for?" Anna whined. "It's so depressing." Then a vision gripped me. It was so chaotic. I couldn't make sense of it. There was fire. Trees. Lots of yelling. Then… Charlie. No ,Sam. Was trying to put out the fire when he couldn't he ran of in his wolf form. Then Charlie he was trying to get away but a burning branch fell on top of him. And…………………

Then I came back to myself. And I collapsed into Edwards arms. "Bella?" He asked worried. "Honey?'

"Mom?" Anna asked worried.

"Charlie," I sobbed tearlessly into Edwards chest. "Charlie's dead."

**Ahhh a cliffie. Reveiws? Ohh and please vote on my polls . You guys are awesome.**


	7. Answers

**i know. i am horrribal for not aupdating sooner but i just started my sophmore year and the amount of work they give us is insane. Anyways i hope i didnt lose any of my faitful readers. Enjoy.**

Answers

APOV:

Mommy collapsed against Daddy's chest, sobbing. "Momma?" I said my heart pounding. "What's going on?" It seemed like everyone had frozen. Gran looked like she was about to cry and everyone looked so sad. I slowly slid off the sofa and walked over to my mother . I touched her leg. Dad was muttering something to her so fast I could baerly understand him.

My eyes welled up with tears. What was going on. "Mummy?" I say again this time daddy looks up. He turns toward Aunt Alice pointedly. She still hadn't answered, it seemed like she couldn't stop crying.

"Annie why don't we go get you some ice-cream?" Aunt Alice said trying to sound as bouncy as she always is but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I want to be with mummy."

Bpov

"I want to be with mummy." Oh god! Poor little Anna she didn't understand what was going. She didn't know who he was. Charlie hadn't even met his own grand daughter . Somehow that thought make me sob harder. Edwards rubs my back and mutters nonsense.

"Its okay, sweetie," He said. "Its okay he is in a better place now." But I didn't want him to go anywhere. I knew he was bound to die sometime. After all he was only mortal but I never thought he would die so early. He was only 40.

"Annie how about we go outside?" Emmett asked. They were all desperately trying to make her leave me alone with Edward so that I could have a good cry and perhaps be more composed when I see her again.

"No." She said stamping her foot. "I'm staying with mommy." Always so stubborn.

"Anna honey, go with Emmett." Edward said gently. "Mommy needs some time."

Apov

I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay right here but I could tell they all wanted me to leave so I sighed and gave them a wobbly "Okay,"

Emmett reached for my hand and I put mine in his huge hand. He slowly led me out the front door . "So, ermmm do you want to play ball?" He asked . "Or," he said coming down to my eye level " we could go get the explosives your dad hid in the lake."

My ears pricked up at the mention of explosives. It was a weakness we both shared. We both loved blowing things up. It was exhilarating. It was fun. But somehow I didn't feel the same enthusiasm I used to.

It all seemed too-too…. Umm exuberant. "I really don't feel like doing anything Uncle Emmie."

"Oh," He said his face falling. I felt bad, it wasn't his fault. "Unless you want to." I said.

'Its fine Anne, we don't have to he said getting up. I knew he was dying to though.

"But I want to," I insist. "I want to blow up the-ummm… well the cannoe." I said finally. I remembered seeing a canoe somewhere near the lake. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Okay," He bent down on his knees. I climbed up onto his back and held on to his neck in a death grip. "Ready squirt?" He asked.

"Yeah. Go." He laughed and tightened my tiny legs around his waist. Then he lunged into the forest. I loved the speed. It felt so good to have the wind on my face. Uncle Emmett didn't exactly go as fast as dad but it was still fun. We finally reached our destination.

He put me down gently. "Uncle Emmett ?"I asked quietly.

"What?" He asked sitting down on the muddy ground and motioning me to join him.

"What's going on with mummy?"

"Errrr… come on Annie, that canoe isn't going to blow itself up."

'Emmett." I said.

He sighed then he contemplated for a moment. I saw about a hundred emotions chase each other across his face. Then he sighed. "Its not my place to say Anne."

"Tell me." I said indigently. "I'm not a child I have the right to know."

Emmett raised an eyebrow then I saw the left side of his lips rise up to form a smile. "Your five Annabel."

"You know what I mean." I say then I pull on my sad face. "Won't you tell me? Pretty please. My parents may be immune to the puppy dog face. But Uncle Emmett was a sucker for it.

"Aww Annie." He whined. "No, please don't do this to me." My lower lip trembles and the he cries out frustrated. "Fine, I'll tell you." Success. I knew that persistence was the key.

He was thoughtful for a minute. "How much do you know about your mom Anne?" he asked.

I was taken aback by his question. "She married dad when she was really young and she was the last to join the family." That was pretty much all they told me. Every time I asked about how they met my parents would just smile and say that they would tell me when I was older.

"Did she say anything about Charlie?" he asked carefully.

"No, why? Oh my god!" I gasped

"What?" Emmett asked taken aback.

"He was her old boyfriend wasn't he? But then he ran off with his secretary who used to be a man and……………"

"You've been watching soaps with Esme again. Haven't you?"

"Maybe," I said coldly. "But what does that have to do with anything?'

"Nothing," he said. But I knew he disapproved of me watching soaps, said it made me go all mushy.

"So who is he?" I ask.

"He is your grandfather." Emmett said.

"I don't understand. Carlisle is my grandpa."

"Charlie is your mothers father Anna." He said.

"How come I never met him?" I asked confused.

"Because……I……. your mom….." Then he cut off. "No, I promised to let her tell you herself."

"But Uncle Emmett….." I whined.

"No," He said "and don't even think about making that face again. It isn't going to work." He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest. Yes it would I wanted to say but I let him have his way.

"Fine. Can we go home now?"

"Okay." he said .

We arrived home within minutes. I opened the door. "Hello? Momma, Gran?" I call out.

"In here sweet pea.' Gran calls out. I walk into the kitchen to see Gran, Alice and Jasper save my parents sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi," I said. Everyone was very tense when they saw me, they looked even sadder. " where is mum?" I asked.

"Your mum is….is packing. " Alice.

"Aliceeeee." Gran screeched.

"She was bound to find out anyway, Esme." Alice said coolly.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked trying to bring their attention back to me. I hated it when they talked to about like I wasn't there.

"Your parents are going to Forks for a few days." Alice said. Grandma looked like she wanted to strangle Alice.

"Why?" I asked.

"For the funeral"

**sO i HOPE YOU ENJOYED this chapter. I know its a litttle off but i haven't written for so long so its going to take me a while to get back into. Please review and vote on my polls you guys are the best.**


	8. Comfort and Edwards chair

**This is dedicated to all those who wanted a lemon scence conducted on Edwards . **

Comfort and Edward chair.

BPOV:

"Bella," Edward said quietly. "Honey, slow down." I was pulling clothes out of cabinets, barley looking at what I was pulling out. I dumped it all in the suitcase. I felt like I couldn't see. My eyes felt teary and bleary but I knew I wasn't crying. Vampires didn't cry, it was all in my head.

"Bella." Edward said again putting a hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. "Stop." He said firmly turning me around. "I kept my eyes down. I couldn't bare to look up into those golden pools. He gently put his hand under my chin and coaxed it up until I was looking into his eyes. The pain and sadness I saw in them shattered what little control I had over my raging emotions. An agonized sob escaped my lips and I buried my face into his strong muscular chest.

Almost immediately his arms came to wrap themselves around me, pulling me closer. "Shhhh…" He whispered. "I'm here." But for how long? I wanted to say . It wasn't entirely impossible for vampires not to die and I couldn't lose him. I wouldn't survive. I looked up at his angelic face and suddenly I brought my lips up an crashed them against his. His lips remained unmoving as I growled demanding for entry. He pulled me back "Bells,"He warned.

"I need you." I sobbed. "Please ,"He relented finally and his lips crashed down against my lips. Our tongues danced together in the most erotic way possible rubbing against each other in need. He picked me up and I wrapped my denim-sheathed legs around his hips. Our mouths never parting he slowly led me to me to his beloved armchair.

We crashed down on it and my hands grabbed handfuls of his shirt. I could feel his jutting erection poking against the seam that held my trousers together. I instinctively pushed my hips down on it and he groaned. "Bella," he said tearing his lips away from mine. "You'll be the death of me."

I didn't say anything and began nuzzling his neck. His hands went up to my shirt and very slowly began to unbutton it as if savoring the moment. His eyes riveted unabashedly to by chest. "Your so beautiful." I wasn't sure whether he was addressing me or my breasts but at that moment I didn't care. His lips suddenly attacked my breasts and he began to vigorously suckle on my nipples. He seemed to be unable to decide which breast he wanted more so he claimed both with a frenzied passion. The pain at the pit of my stomach was becoming unbearable. I reached for his pants and unbuttoned them. He all but ripped my pants and entered me. Our bodies joined together in a primal dance as old as time and when we were finished. I leaned my head against his chest and whispered "I love you, forever"

"Forever." He agreed. Kissing my hair. Then, he picked me up bridal style and led me to the bathroom.

----------

**I KNOW I started out really hot and then It sorta died down but I just got to embarrassed while writing it. I tried I really did. Lol anyways review and vote on my polls thanks.**


	9. Going Home

**This is my (late) christmas present to you guys. sorry this wasn't a happier chappie anywayz i hope u all had good christmas (i didnt) enjoy**

Going Home

BPOV:

Everything was packed and ready. Edward was loading everything into the Volvo. I descended down the stairs to see Alice waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. She looker horrible. She wasn't the usual made up well dressed Alice I had always known and loved. Her hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush and she was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and dare I say it? _Converse shoes._

"Alice?" I asked . Not believing g my eyes. "Is that you?" I touched her shoulder. She looked into my eyes for a brief moment then burst into tearless sobs.

"Bella, Bella," She said wrapping her arms around me. I felt my throat tighten. It was her way of mourning for Charlie. She was giving up fashion because he…he…he was gone. Suddenly I began to sob to and returned her embrace. "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have seen.I…."

"It's okay Alice. " I soothed. "How could you have known?"

"but I should have……….." she insisted. Suddenly I was overwhelmed by one of Alice's memories.

_It was a dark stormy night and Charlie was in his small kitchen making a cup of coffee. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Charlie was so startled that instead of pouring the coffee into a mug that read "worlds 1 dad" he poured it on his hand. _

"_Fuck," he yelled and dropped the mug to the floor , it crashed into a million pieces. "Jesus, yeah, yeah Im coming." He said to the door and grabbed some ice on the fridge and put it on his hand. "What?' He said rudely as he opened the door. He was startled to behold his little pixie-like future daughter in law standing the door way dripping wet._

"_Hey Charlie, can I come in?" she asked. _

"_Ahh of course Alice hun, come in. Jeez your soaking wet ," She walked and sat on an arm chair in the living room. "umm do you want me to get you a towel or something?'"_

"_That'll be nice. " Alice said placing both her hand on her lap and staring at him calmly. Then her eyes zeroed on his hand. "What did you do to your hand she said getting up. "Here let me see."_

"_It's nothing," Charlie protested but Alice had already grabbed his hand . "I spilled coffee on it." he muttered abashed. _

_Alice shook her head. "sit down.," she ordered. "I'll be back in a minute and sure enough before he could get comfortable in his seat she was back with a first aid kit and a towel. She proceeded to bandage his hand and shook her head. "your just as bad as Bella," she muttered . _

"_Come now Alice, " he teased. "Bella is in a whole other league than me."_

_Alice pondered then grinned. "Hmm.. True. All done." _

"_I gotta hand it to you kid, your fast." Charlie said. "So," he said leaning back into the sofa. "What brings you around here ? Not that im not happy to see you or anything."_

_Alice straightened up and poke so quietly she almost sounded dangerous. "What exactly do you have against my brother?" _

_Charlie stared gobsmaked. He wasn't used to such open and frank discussions. "You certainly don't beat around the bush do you?"_

_Alice sighed. "Look Charlie, Bella is happy, Edward is ecstatic everyone else is thrilled to pieces about the wedding. Everyone but……you." _

_His jaw tightened. "She's only eighteen Alice. She's seen nothing of the world. It ain't right for her to marry so young she'll end up just like…………." he trailed of._

"_You," Alice finished off. "But she's not you Charlie, and she's not Renée . She's Bella. They need this. Both of them. They're miserable apart."_

"_She's eighteen Alice. Only eighteen." He repeated and his eye's were tearing up but he refused to acknowledge their presence . Alice overwhelmed jumped on to his lap and gave him a big hug. _

_He reluctantly patted her spikey hair. "err…. Thanks honey. Jesus your cold. Are you sure you don't want to wrap yourself up with something. I wouldn't want you to get sick now, love. " He pulled the Afghanistan of the coach and wrapped it around her. _

_She got off his lap and sat next to him on the sofa. "Thanks. Main point is Charlie, your sulking is making Bella miserable which in turn is making Edward miserable and he is a complete pain in the ass when he is in a bad mode. "_

_Charlie laughed. "Alright Alice, I'l try not to…. Sulk as you put it. Anymore. "_

"_Yay, thank you." She squealed and planted a big fat kiss on his cheek. _

_End_

I came back to myself with a lurch. "Bella?" Alice asked worried. "Are you okay?"

I ignored her question. "Alice it was you? You were the one who made Charlie stop sulking ?"

"Oh yeah that, yeah irtwas um mee. " she sai dscratching the back of her head not meeting my eyes."

"Oh Alice, " I said and gave her a final hug. "Take care of Annie for me okay? Don't leave her alone with Jasper again but if you really have to tell him to keep his information to himself okay?" Last time we let Jasper baby-sit Anna alone he had decided that it was time she learned about the birds and the bee's. Lucky for us Alice saw it coming before he could really get into it. She called him and made him stop. Edward wasn't happy. It took the combined strengths of Emmett and Carlisle to stop him from killing Jasper.

"Bella," Edward yelled from outside.

"I have to go, " I said. Alice kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye, and don't worry I'll watch Anna." I nodded and walked out of the house. Edward leaned against the Volvo looking like a golden Adonis.

"Ready?" He asked . I nodded and he opened the passenger door for me and let me slide into the car then he hurried over to the drivers door and slid in.

He started the ignition but just then the back door of the Vovlo opened and a blur jumped in. "you didn't think you'de leave without me did you?" Anna asked.

"Anna, " Edward said looking back. "Go back into the house."

"No." She said folding her arms and jutting her chin out suddenly all the door of the Volvo locked. "Your not making me leave. It took me forever to plan this do you know how hard it is trying to do everything impulsively so that Aunt Alice wont know?"

"Annabelle Masan Cullen." Edward. Said sternly then his voice softned "Go back inside, this is a trip for…. For grown ups sweetie and its not somewhere little girls go."

"Don't talk down to me., "Annie said and she sounded insulted. "Just because I'm five doesn't mean I'm and idiot. Now I'm coming and that final."

"Anna," Edward began but I put a hand on his.

"Don't," I said."Let her come, it's her history to." Edward looked into my eyes for al long while then sighed.

"Fine, but call Esme, she'll be worried. Tell her that Anna is with us. " I nodded and pulled out the phone feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. This was it. We were finally going home.

**Reviews. Please. i crave them **


	10. Phone calls on the way to Forks

**Hey, anyway to make up for not updating in a while heres' a new Chappie. It's mostly filler but bare with me. **

Phone call on the way Forks

"Forks, forks, forks," Anna sang jumping up and down on her seat. Edward laughed at our daughter obvious excitement and I couldn't help but grin. "Are we there yet?" she whined.

"No," I sighed. I was worried about going back home . It's been five years and I knew in my heart that everything would be different now. A lot of our high school friends would have moved out and so much would have changed. I never really wanted to go back because I never wanted to see Forks _changed_.

Suddenly my phone rang . I picked it up. "Hello, " I sighed. My cell phone had been ringing off the hook ever since we left . It was the first time Anna was away from the rest of the Cullens so they were naturally worried about her. It was all very touching but kind of annoying seeing as they called every 5 minutes.

"Bella, how are you?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine Rose," I said.

"Umm, can I talk to Annie?" she gushed into the phone.

I handed the phone to Anne and she put up against her ear.

"Hey Auntie Rose, how are you?"

"Im good," we heard Rose say from the other side of the phone. "Hows Forks?"

"Were not there yet," Anna said indigently. "Because daddy drives like a grandma." we hard booming laughter coming from the background. Emmett.

"Hey, I do not drive like a grandma." Edward said offended.

'

"Yeah you do," Annie said. "Miss you Aunt Rose,"

"aww baby, I missed you to. But listen are you okay? Are you warm enough did you eat.?"

"Yeah, " Annie sighed. "you know gran called like 5 minutes ago and asked the same questions."

"She did?" Rose asked. Then she said. "Hey Emmett gimmie back my phone."

"Hey Ann," Emmett said.

"Hi Emmett," she said and this time she was grinning. She loved her uncle Emmett sometime I thought he was her favorite out of all of us because he was so much of a child himself.

"So," you escaped," he said

"Yup,"

"How come you didn't tell me?" he said. "I would have loved to come."

"Yeah, sorry Emmett as much as I love you your kinda annoying."

Edward burst into fits of laughter.

"Anna?"

"What?'

"Tell your dad he's a pussy,"

"whats that?"

"Just say it ."

"Okay, dad Emmett says you're a ……."

"Annabelle," I scolded at the same time Edward grabbed the phone.

"Emmett, stop teaching my daughter swear words you… _puttna."_

Emmett gasped then he started to say thing in Italian that didn't sound very nice and Edward swore back at him in Italian.

"What are they saying?" Anna asked.

I shrugged. "Boys,"

**Fyi: Puttna means whore. :p now review**


	11. i am so sorry

HI,

Yeah sorry this isn't a new chapter but I guess you guys should know that midterms are coming up so I wont be able to update until they are over because frankly I'm failing geometry so I really need to study hard otherwise my mother will freaking chop me into little pieces and stick me into the walls! O_O (yes she is that evil) so I apologize to all you guys who have been reading and reviewing this story faithfully and I can hopefully pass all my midterms (fingers crossed) with flying colors and be able to get back to updating "A fresh start"

This is just Fyi so you guys don't think im abandoning this story.


End file.
